


My Love

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Vamplock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, Partying, Romance, Vampire Greg Lestrade, Vampire John, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sex, Vampire Sherlock, Vamplock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman happens to meet a young, mysterious vampire by the name of Sherlock.<br/>Unfortunately, he hasn't exactly been up front with her.<br/>So when his husband turns up, will the other vampire try to claim back what's his?<br/>And what will happen to Maggie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was just a random fic that I decided to make into a Sherlock one. Yes, it has been really crappy so I've edited it because frankly, looking back on it all I could think was "what the fuck was I thinking with this set up" xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock drops in at Maggie's house and she is less than impressed about it.  
> But he's a gorgeous young vampire and who can stay at them very long.

Maggie finishes work after another impromptu late shift at the bar. She's tired and just wants to go and meet her friends, Amy and Tisha for their movie night.

 _Friday, another late night. Will I ever finish work early? Great, half-twelve, well there goes meeting Amy and Tisha. Time to make a phonecall._ She thinks resentfully, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

It's not that she isn't glad for the extra money but she'd already cleared it with her boss to leave early tonight. It wasn't her fault that lazy shit, Marcus couldn't be arsed turning up.

"Hey Amy, sorry but I won't be able to meet you and Tisha tonight. Only just finish and I'm totally beat. Maybe we can meet tomorrow, it is my day off after all."

"Don't worry 'bout it, you've said before that Friday is when all the drunk buggers come in to sober up. Tomorrow will be fine and I'll tell Tisha. You get some sleep and be ready for an all-night party tomorrow!" Amy replies, understandingly.

"Thanks, Amy. I'll get plenty of sleep and be ready for the all-night party." Maggie replies with a giggle.

"You better be!" Amy jokes.

"Bye."

"Bye."

_I can't wait to get home. To my bed._

Maggie turns down the next street, debating whether to get chips for tea or just have some toast when she gets in.

Just ahead of her she sees a man sprint past the next street at quite a speed and wonders what on Earth's got him running so fast.

She continues walking past the street the guy came from when she hears a noise from the alley.

"Are you okay?" She asks cautiously. "Did that guy hurt you, do you want me to call the police?"

The man groans again and curls in on himself, shying away from Maggie.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asks again, kneeling down by his side and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He flinches slightly, a low growl in his throat as warning.

"I need blood." He says, barely above a whisper.

"I'll ring an ambulance and tell them what's happened. Do you know how much blood you've lost? I think you'll need a blood transfusion."

Maggie pulls out her phone and is just about to dial when the man grabs the phone and throws it at the wall, smashing it to pieces before shrinking back into a corner.

 _Maybe he's afraid of hospitals, but that's still no reason to do that to my mobile. Hold on, the sim card looks like it's still intact. Good job I bought that new mobile yesterday. Maybe the guy did me a favour; it was cheap, crappy thing anyway._ Maggie thinks to herself, putting the sim in her pocket and turning back to the injured man.

"I need blood." He repeats, lifting his head so that Maggie can see his face better.

Her breath catches in her throat as she sees his long canine-like teeth.

"What are you?" She asks without thinking.

"A vampire." The man husks, creeping closer to the girl.

"A what?" Maggie asks in confusion, because obviously she didn't hear him correctly.

"A vampire." He repeats slowly

"But they're just fiction, like characters in a book." She sounds scared, balling her hands into fists to hide her shaking.

"No, we just don't get seen. Normally."

"Right.” She replies in a nervous whisper, stepping back from the strange man. “What did you mean, you need ... blood?"

"You've read the books haven't you? You seem to know about vampires." He replies sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that! I only asked a question. I don't actually come across vampires every day. Like you said, 'You don't get seen. Normally'." Maggie replies, not willing to be talked to like a child.

He chuckles softly, "You've got nerve, little girl. I'll give you that."

"I'm not a girl and my name's Maggie!"

"Nice to meet you, Maggie." The vampire smiles, struggling to his feet.

“Now, if you don't mind. My food got away and I'm still hungry. Go home. Unless you want to be on the menu.” The vampire growls, stalking closer to Maggie.

Without a second thought, Maggie runs for her life and doesn't look back, too afraid that the vampire will make good on his word.

Sherlock smiles to himself before walking off into the night in search of his next meal.

x..x

Maggie yawns and stretches, looking over at her alarm clock before giving it a glare as it flashes 6:30am.

She climbs out of bed and heads downstairs, looking forward to a nice cup of tea and some breakfast.

She jumps as she walks into the kitchen and finds the vampire from last night standing there, a cup in his hand.

“It's six thirty in the morning, what the hell are you doing in my house? In fact, how the hell do you know where I live?”

“Good morning, Maggie. Sorry, I was thirsty. And well, it was easy to work out where you lived. After all, I am a vampire, I can smell you.”

“What? Jesus, what happened to 'go home or you'll be my next meal'?”

“I was hungry. But I found a lovely little snack on my way home.” The vampire smiles, clearly remembering the poor sod he killed last night.

“I think I'm going to be sick.” Maggie replies, looking away from the vampire.

“Some people think eating animals is sick too but humans still do it.”

“That's … that's different.”

“How?” The vampire asks curiously.

“Well … never mind. So, if you're going to break into my house at half six in a morning, I should at least know your name.”

“Sherlock Holmes. I'm a consulting detective, well, consulting vampire. Only one in the world.”

“Oh, cool. So what does that involve then?”

“I help the police solve crimes and catch criminals.”

“Wow, you must be some kind of genius then.”

“Yes actually, I am.”

Maggie smiles softly at Sherlock, watching him sit down and continue to drink his coffee.

Now ignoring the fact that there is a vampire in her kitchen at ten to seven in the morning, Maggie decides to continue what she set out to do; make a cup of tea and some breakfast.


	2. Sherlock's Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie decides to take her new friend to a party  
> But just when she thinks something could happen  
> A mysterious stranger changes all that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed this slightly, so don't think you're going mad :) xxxx

“You made it, good. Who's this?”

“This is Sherlock, Amy. He’s a … friend.”

“Wow, nice to meet you, Sherlock. Mags, I could do with your help in the kitchen sorting the last of the food, okay. Don’t worry, I won’t keep her too long.” Amy smiles, grabbing Maggie's arm roughly and dragging her to the kitchen.

“Are you and him a, you know, a thing?”

“No, I’ve only just met him. I mean he’s a guy from work, we just started chatting one day. You know how it is.”

“You should go for it, or does he have a girl?”

“I don’t really know, I mean, we’ve not talked about it really.”

“Then ask him.”

“I can’t.”

Amy rolled her eyes at her friend, turning round to get the glasses for her guests.

“Why?”

“What if I’m not his type of girl …”

“Don’t even start that, you’re gorgeous.”

“Yeah, well.” Maggie replies with a sad sigh, pouring herself a glass of wine.

“You’ll never know unless you go for it, it’s no big loss if he doesn’t is it?”

Amy grabs another bottle of wine from the fridge and places it on the counter before grabbing some more crisps and pouring them into some bowls.

“I guess not.”

“And besides if he sees you as a friend then at least you can stay mates.” Amy smiles, giving her friend a reassuring squeeze on her arm.

“What if …”

“What if, he freaks out? Then he’s done you a favour. Just go for it, okay. Besides if you won’t, I _will_.”

“If it gets you off my case, then I will.” Maggie smirks, winking at her friend.

“Then go.” Amy smiles back.

Then suddenly Amy shoves her out of the kitchen straight into the arms of …

“Sherlock, sorry, I dropped a plate. You’d think with me being a waitress I’d be a little less clumsy but you know. Anyway she kicked me out the kitchen …” Maggie rambles causing Sherlock to smile at her.

“I need to talk to you, outside.” Maggie suggests, looking around to make sure nobody follows them.

She grabs his arm and pulls him in the direction of the back garden, opening the patio doors and pulling him into the cold night air.

“You wanted to speak to me, Maggie.”

“I kinda told Amy that you work with me, I mean what was a suppose to say, ‘hey Amy, this is Sherlock, he’s a vampire that I met one night after work.’ She’ll think you’re from some sort of cult.”

“Cult?”

“As in Satanists and what not.”

“Ah, I didn’t think you still used ‘cult’. I thought you would have a better word by now.”

“You know what a cult is? Then why did you ask?”

“I thought you meant something different.”

“Oh great, an awkward vampire, nice.”

Sherlock just chuckles at Maggie, before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

He takes a long drag and puffs it out into the night sky, watching as it slowly disappears into the air.

“So, I'm a _friend_ from your work and we've just started talking. Right. I might forget all that. Useless information stored in my mind palace usually gets erased.”

“Oh, okay." Maggie replies unsurely, wondering why the hell she even came up with this lame story. “So, just out of curiosity, how old are you. I'd say thirty but I'm guessing I'd be wrong.”

“Well, I'm three hundred and fifty years old.” He smiles back lightly.

“Three hundred and fifty? _Christ_. So vampires _really_ don't age then?”

“No, we don't. I met a child who appeared to be ten years old but was actually one hundred years old. She'd survived the war only by being bitten by a vampire.”

“Who bit her?”

“My brother, Mycroft.” Sherlock snarls, clearly not happy with his brother's actions.

“Why?” Maggie asks curiously, staring up at the sky.

“I don't know. He always does stupid things like that. Interfering fat dick.”

Maggie laughs softly at the vampire, wondering what exactly his brother has done for Sherlock to dislike him so much.

“So how come the girl never like, grew up? I mean, you look thirty now but obviously you were a kid once so when did you get bit?” Maggie asks curiously.

“The girl will 'grow up' eventually but whereas humans age day by day, for vampires it can take hundreds of years to look any older. And yes, I was a child once and now I'm a vampire but that's all I'm saying on the matter.”

“Oh.” Maggie replies sadly, falling silent.

The only sound is their breathing in the cool night air, not even the city can be heard around here.

“I'd love to be a vampire.” Maggie says after a few minutes silence.

“I … I could bite you.” Sherlock whispers, looking at Maggie through his eyelashes.

“Why would you do that?”

“... Never mind. It wouldn't be right. You'd end up lonely, like me.”

“Why are you lonely?” Maggie asks softly, raising a hand to Sherlock's cheek.

Sherlock is just about to reply when he hears a noise from the shadows and steps in front of Maggie.

“Sher, what have a told you about playing with your food? She is very pretty though, darling.” An older blonde man says softly, dropping down off the shed roof.

“Who are you?” Maggie asks in surprise, stepping round Sherlock to see the man.

“I'm sorry about him, love. He has a thing for _blondes_. As you can tell.” He smiles at Maggie, stepping into the light and leaning against the shed.

“John? You're back?” Sherlock asks in a shocked tone.

“Leave you alone for a year and you're already hunting for a new mate. I thought we were passed that, Sherlock. And a poor young woman too. I'm disappointed in you.” The older vampire sighs, looking a little hurt despite his tone.

“John, I didn't know when you'd be back. I got … _lonely_.” Sherlock replies and he actually sounds sad.

“Sherlock, who is he?”

Maggie turns back to Sherlock, trying to figure out the play of emotions across his face.

“I'm the first, love. The first one he turned, his first mate, his first _husband_.”

Maggie looks the other vampire up and down and thinks that the two _do_ make an attractive couple. Sherlock being lean and beautiful while John is broader but equally as handsome.

But the first thing Maggie says is, “You never told me you were married! And what do you mean _mate_?”

“Some vampires are born human and some are turned. Well, you've probably read the books. Anyway, Sherlock and his family are vampires, his mother was turned by a rogue vampire. And so both Sherlock and his brother were born vampires. Sherlock is a danphia. Half vampire, half human. I don't suppose he's told you the story of his mother. Has he? No, he wouldn't have. Anyway, we'd been living together two years before Sherlock turned me. A week after he did, we got married.”

“Then why did you leave?”

John snarls at the young girl causing her to slowly back away from the pair.

“For your information, I was asked to recover my niece after she was kidnapped!”

“Oh.”

“Yes, _oh._ Anyway, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at my husband. For looking around for a new mate. Really, Sherlock, going for a younger model! And _female_ too?”

“I told you. I was lonely! I also _told_ you to let Mycroft recover his _own_ daughter instead of asking you!” Sherlock snarls, stalking closer to John.

“You know I'm a stronger vampire given my build and my army training! And don't shout at me! I'm not the one _shopping around_ here!”

John stalks closer to Sherlock and flashes his fangs in warning, causing Maggie to take a few steps back.

Sherlock just stays where he is and stares his husband down, daring him to do something.

“Listen, I'm sorry that I was hitting on your husband and I'm sorry that your niece was kidnapped. I'm guessing you got her back?” Maggie asks softly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

“What?” John asks in a confused tone, looking over at Maggie carefully.

“Um, sorry. I'll just stay out of this.”

“No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting _you_ to ask that question.” He replies, glaring at Sherlock again.

“I knew you were perfectly capable at getting Analiese back, John. And I wasn't _shopping around_ , I was making friends. You always tell me to make friends.”

“Since when do you listen to me?”

“Since you're always my voice of reason!” Sherlock snaps back, getting in John's face.

John tries to suppress the moan in his throat at his husband's authority but it comes out as a whimper and Sherlock's eyes go black at the sound.

“How about I leave you guys to it? I'm not a home-wrecker after all.”

“They still use that phrase?” John asks, looking back at Maggie.

“Yeah. Anyway, bye guys. Hope you sort everything out.”

Maggie disappears back through the patio doors to her friends, completely baffled as to what just happened.

 _Well, it was my own fault for getting involved._ She thinks, heading back into the kitchen for another glass of wine.

“How is Analiese? Safe, I presume.” Sherlock asks softly, stroking his husband's cheek.

“Back home with Mycroft and Greg. She has a few cuts and bruises but nothing that won't heal within a few days.”

“John.” Sherlock sighs, resting his forehead against John's.

“I'm home, Sherlock.”

“I've missed you, mon chéri.” Sherlock whispers, wrapping his arms around his husband.

“I love you and I always miss you when we're apart, Sher.” John chuckles, resting his hands on Sherlock's hips.

“I know. And I love you too.”

“Let's go home, baby. You have a lot of explaining to do. And like I said I've _missed_ you.” John replies suggestively, leaning in to nibble Sherlock's neck.

“Je te désire, John.” Sherlock moans softly, rolling his head back.

“I know you do, love. I want you too. Let's get you home, you beautiful creature.” John sighs, reluctantly pulling away from his husband.

Maggie looks out the patio doors and sees the vampires disappear into the night, secretly hoping she'll see them again one day.

 


	3. The Consulting Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets stabbed while solving a case  
> And John finally finds out Sherlock's secret  
> But will he tell him what he knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're reading my other fic Our Love Is A Tragedy, you'll know that I promised to update that before anything else but I'm struggling with inspiration. 
> 
> So I decided to update other fics while I wait for my muse to come back properly for that xxxx

**Three Years Ago**

**(Sherlock's POV)**

 

I need to be more careful when I'm around John, otherwise he's going to figure out that something isn't right and he'll leave me.

I don't want him to leave me, I've actually started liking him being around and doing … _stuff_. Plus he's useful for my cases and everyone seems to like him, even Mycroft which is unusual.

Anyway, back to the case; stolen artefacts, money laundering, murder. Oh, I love the fun ones.

“Come along, John. We have a case to solve.”

I go and call for a cab, I already know he's going to follow so why should I waste time waiting for him?

Ah, prompt as always and here's the cab too.

“So have you worked it out yet?” He asks me, so I smile back at him.

He huffs at me, because he knows the look; of course I've solved it, just need to prove it.

“Lestrade, this is the man you're looking for. You should find the murder weapon at his home and the stolen artefacts at a storage longer at this address. Oh, and you'll find a substantially large amount in his bank account since before the murders started.”

He gives me a grateful smile and I can't help but preen under the praise; not that I'd ever let Lestrade or John see how much I like it, of course.

John suggests tea at our favourite take away and I have to agree that I'm a little hungry myself, and honestly, I feel like a walk now.

We're heading to the take away when our favourite murderer jumps out of an alleyway; presumably he knew I was on to him and decided to take matters into his own hands.

He lunges at John with a knife but of course, I'm too quick and step in front of him. I feel the pain as the knife makes contact but all that matters right now is that my John is safe.

I can take multiple stab wounds before I need serious medical attention but John can't.

We wrestle and fight and I tell John to run for Scotland Yard as it isn't that far from here. Besides I need as little witnesses as possible for what I'm about to do next.

Thankfully it's quiet because it's late Thursday night and everyone is probably home by now. There are a few drunks but they won't even bother to do anything, never mind testify if they see what _I'm_ about to do.

We wrestle a bit longer until I manage to throw him off me and back into the alley he dived out of, I instantly leap on him and use my strength to wrestle the knife out of his hands so he resorts to punching and kicking me instead.

Obviously it's pointless, I'm much stronger than any human; especially this four foot two inches bag of bones.

He gets a lucky punch on me that actually leaves me a little dizzy and he's about to stab me again when I barely manage to pin him once again.

Thankfully, John and Lestrade come running into the alleyway as I struggle to fight unconsciousness. Lestrade cuffs him as John hauls me to my feet and insists that he's taking me back to Baker Street because he 'won't hear the end of it if he sends me to hospital'.

Good John, wouldn't want to raise suspicion when the wound heals by the time we get there.

The next thing I know, we're in a cab and I can hardly keep my eyes open as John tries to keep me from unconsciousness.

Suddenly, he's hauling me out of the cab and dragging me up the stairs to 221; he struggles to open the door and I want to help but I have no strength to lift my arms.

When did I last feed? I'm sure it was only yesterday but then again, this case has been going on for days so it could be longer.

I try to help the doctor as he practically lifts me up each stair but it's just too hard; my head drops to his shoulder and I see the blood running through his veins.

Just a taste, that's all I need. No, can't do that to John. Must protect and keep him safe.

He drops me on the couch and lifts up my shirt, I just barely hear the gasp of shock before everything goes black.

When I wake, John is gone but I'm still on the couch so maybe now is the best time to feed.

I've just finished drinking my meal when I hear John's shuffled footsteps heading into the kitchen; I quickly wipe my mouth and wash the glass before turning to look at him.

The look of surprise is amusing but he quickly recovers from it and asks if I'd like some tea.

I agree and sit down at the kitchen table. I wait for him to mention about the events of last night but he doesn't.

He asks to check my wound and I tell him that I've fixed it up myself, he just nods at me and continues to make breakfast.

With any luck, my secret is safe for now and John believes that the stab wound wasn't as bad as he first thought.

Hopefully, he'll let the matter drop and we won't have to have a discussion about what I am.

 


	4. My Flatmate's A Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is an arse but why is that a surprise  
> After Sherlock reveals personal things about Greg's life  
> Greg obviously walks out and John considers going after him  
> But being Sherlock's flatmate probably isn't the best standing point.  
> So what will John do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another POV, this time from John. Hope you like it xxxx

**Three Years Ago**

**(John's POV)**

It's been two months since I moved into Baker Street now, and from that very first moment it was hard to deny there was some chemistry between us.

Of course, he was a complete arse when Mike first introduced us, but he was clever and mysterious, and quite amazing with his deductions; even if they were personal to me.

But for some reason, I still decided to meet up with him the next day to look at a flat and move in that same day.

We started solving crimes together and I'd blog about them while we slowly became friends and ran around the city like mad men; it was good, fun even.

But today something changes, Sherlock makes a tactless comment about Greg's relationship with his wife. He deduces that Greg has already started looking else where because he's tired of trying to save the sinking ship of his marriage when his wife clearly wants something else.

Greg glares at Sherlock and calls him a dick; it's not the first time obviously, but at least this time Sherlock has the decency to look chastised and even apologises.

Unfortunately, Greg doesn't want to listen and instead storms out into the rainy night, I'm tempted to follow him but being Sherlock's flatmate probably isn't the best standing point right now.

So instead, I turn to look at Sherlock as he looks over at me and I find myself staring into his beautiful icy blue eyes. Suddenly, I feel like for the first time ever we're actually in sync with each other. He walks up to me and I unconsciously move into him; our bodies almost touching.

“You really fucked up there, Sherlock. But you're not a bad guy, no matter what anyone says. Granted, you're still a dick.” I chuckle, smiling at him.

"Thank you, John. For always being so kind, especially towards someone like me." Sherlock whispers, his eyes still fixed on mine.

I can't help myself now, there's something about him in that moment. I lean in and kiss him. I don't know what makes me do it, just that it feels right.

He kisses back gently, wrapping his arms round my waist protectively. I instinctively wrap my own arms round his neck, pulling him close and deepening the kiss.

"Apologies." He says softly, pulling back from me.

"No, it was my fault." I admit, after all I made the first move.

"It's okay." He assures me. “John, there's something you should know, I meant to tell you but I didn't know how you'd react ...”

“You're a vampire.” I reply with a soft, reassuring smile.

I worked it out a few days after moving in with him, it was obvious really; especially when I tried to check on a stab wound that was already healing, Sherlock was practically unconscious by then so I just left him to sleep it off.

Obviously, I stayed awake all night wondering if I'd lost my mind and if it wasn't for the blood on Sherlock's shirt, I could have convinced myself that it hadn't happened.

Needless to say, I was the one who washed the blood stains out of his clothes that night; it wouldn't have been right to frighten our poor landlady to death.

But that didn't matter now because I always knew Sherlock would tell me in his own time, I just hoped it wouldn't be something he told me on my death bed.

“How did you ...”

“The night you got stabbed I checked on your wound.”

“Oh. I should have told you before then. Potential flatmates should know everything about each other, after all.” He grins at me, his fangs catching the light of fire.

“Hey. I didn't say it was easy for me to process. I thought I was going mad.” I laugh, giving him a little shove.

“I _did_ wonder who cleaned my clothes though, I just assumed it was Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock chuckles.

“She's not our housekeeper, remember. So … she knows about you then?”

“Yes. I … might have been the one to _encourage_ her husband to confess to his crimes.” Sherlock replies sheepishly, a blush colouring his cheeks.

“ _Encouraged_ , huh? So you flashed your fangs at him then?”

“A little.”

I laugh at the younger man because it's such a typically Sherlockian thing to do.

He giggles at the memory, then he suddenly grabs me and kisses me while I laugh; its unexpected but not entirely unpleasant.

“What was that for?” I ask softly, smiling at him.

“I've always wondered what you tasted like when you laugh.”

“You can't taste a laugh, Sherlock.” I giggle.

“No, but I can taste _you_. And you taste different when you laugh.” He replies matter-of-factly.

“Oh.”

Sherlock leans in to kiss me one last time before moving back to his violin and starting to play a slow melody.

And I suppose that's pretty much the end of the conversation, well, for now.

 


	5. Make You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months into their relationship John gets attacked while working a case  
> He ends up in a seriously bad way with little chance of surviving without Sherlock's help  
> Will Sherlock let the man he loves die  
> Or will he make a choice that could change their relationship forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows on from the last chapter but about two months into John and Sherlock's relationship. It's a long one so bare with me :) xxx

The next night John and Sherlock are working a case; nothing too complicated really, just a husband who's wife had an 'accident' conveniently _after_ the husband had made checks on their life insurance.

Even John works out that foul play was involved and that the husband murdered his wife to claim the life insurance, simple really.

Simple, _if_ the husband hadn't been so good at covering _it_ and the mysterious mistress up quite so well.

Sherlock knows he murdered her but even he's having trouble finding the evidence to prove _either_ of these two things.

The pair are searching the husband's house for, well, _anything_. But there's not even a single drop of blood and with Sherlock's sensitive sense of smell, the common household bleach used to clean up is making his nose itch and his eyes burn.

After ten minutes in the house, Sherlock asks to step outside and get some fresh air while John continues searching.

Unfortunately, that's the first mistake the pair make because as soon as Sherlock steps outside, a figure appears in the darkened hallway outside the bedroom.

John is busy searching through the wife's dresser when he feels the impact of wood hitting bone; his head spinning and vision blurring as he turns to face his attacker.

He turns and sees a woman holding a plank of wood; getting ready to swing it again.

John deftly dodges the second swing but isn't prepared for a sharp stab to his chest; the husband of the dead wife coming into view.

John drops to his knees as pain overwhelms him; holding a hand to his side to keep pressure on his wound.

“You should have stayed out of my business!” The man snarls, yanking John's head up to face him.

“Mr Cambria, don't … do this. You're already wanted for … homicide, you don't want to make … it a double homicide.” John tries to reason, struggling for breath.

“We don't intend to get caught.” Mr Cambria laughs, dropping John's head back down. “That's why we have to get rid of you.”

John feels his heart pounding in his chest at the realisation that once again he's on the brink of death.

But just as he starts to think this is the end, he hears the most terrifying noise; a dangerous growl that echoes in the silence of the house and suddenly the source of the noise leaps into action.

Mr Cambria is thrown from his feet; the weapon he used to stab John flying across the room as the mistress stands there shaking in terror.

“Nobody hurts my John. Otherwise, you have me to deal with. Understood?” Sherlock growls at Mr Cambria; who's lying by the bed where he landed.

Mr Cambria makes a move to get up but Sherlock is faster; lifting him off his feet and pinning him to the wall by his throat.

“ _Sherlock_.” John gasps, his head spinning from blood loss.

Sherlock applies enough pressure to Mr Cambria's throat that he struggles to breathe before he passes out.

Then the vampire turns on the mistress, grabbing her and shoving her against the wall with such force that she too blacks out.

John tries to regulate his breathing, struggling to find his mobile with his free hand and searching for Greg's number; he presses the call button and hands it to Sherlock.

Sherlock grabs the mobile and relays the address, telling Greg that John is hurt and he is taking him home.

John can tell that Greg doesn't even try to argue with the detective, clearly picking up the tone in his voice and trusting Sherlock to sort it.

“John. Stay with me, please. We're getting out of here. We're only a couple of streets from from home but I can make that distance in a few minutes. Hold on, John.” Sherlock says desperately, picking John up and carrying him out of the room.

He walks down the stairs, quickly but carefully, listening to John's breathing as it becomes more harsh.

“Hold on tight, John. I'm going to run now.” Sherlock warns him, kissing his forehead.

Sherlock takes a deep breath before sprinting down the street; the houses becoming a blur as his speed picks up to an inhuman pace.

He makes it back to Baker Street in five minutes, running up the steps to 221 and hammering on the door.

Mrs Hudson answers and immediately gasps in horror, noticing the blood covering John's jumper as Sherlock pushes past her.

“I'll fix it, Mrs Hudson. I promise.” He calls to her, running up the stairs to their flat.

Sherlock carefully places John down on the sofa as the ex-army doctor drifts in and out of consciousness.

The blow to his head is serious and so is the knife wound to his chest; the knife sliced through a main artery and he doesn't have long to live.

Yes, maybe Sherlock should have called an ambulance or taken him to the hospital but he knows that there's nothing they can do; by the time they get John prepared for surgery, he'll be taking his last breath.

“You need to ring an ambulance, dear. He's bleeding out too much, if you don't call an ambulance soon, he's going to die.”

“I know, Mrs Hudson. But the wound sliced a main artery _and_ he has a rare blood type and no one who can give it to him. He'll be dead before they find someone or even get him ready for surgery.”

“Then what do you propose, Sherlock? Turning him into a vampire? Are you even going to ask him or just bite him and hope he's okay with it?” Mrs Hudson snaps, wondering how her poor boy could be so reckless.

“Of course I'll ask him first, Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock growls at his landlady.

She sighs but backs away from the younger man, turning around and heading back to her flat.

She considers ringing Mycroft but decides against it. She knows why he wants to turn him; not just to save his life today or even to stop him dying of an injury in the future, the poor vampire is in love with the good doctor and wants to keep him forever.

But if John doesn't feel the same, he'll resent Sherlock for the rest of their immortal lives.

She decides to ring Mycroft and tell him to bring around bags of blood; lots of them. He swears he will be round soon and suggests Mrs Hudson go to her sister's once he gets there; a bloodthirsty new-born vampire shouldn't be around a human when blood-lust takes over.

Mrs Hudson agrees, she knows that better than anyone from when she had to deal with a starving Sherlock; she barely made it out alive that day.

“John, I have to ask you something and I know it's difficult but I need you to answer me.”

John barely squeezes his hand in response and Sherlock continues.

"Okay, John, I need to turn you. If I don't you'll die. You know what you'll become. And you don't …" Sherlock breaks off to sob, “You don't need to stay with me but … You need to know that I love you. I'm in love with you. I can't let you die, my love. I'm sorry.”

Tears stream down Sherlock's face as he leans over John and presses his lips to his neck, opening his mouth to reveal his fangs.

“I … l-l-love you, too.” John stutters, coughing up blood.

That's all the consent Sherlock needs as he digs his fangs into John's neck, still crying and holding the older man close.

John screams in the otherwise quiet flat as Sherlock drinks his blood and waits to see if John can survive the ordeal.

John's breathing stops and Sherlock is sure he's failed because he's never turned someone before and he isn't even sure how it works properly.

Then hears Mycroft's words from the door and instinct kicks in.

“Move away from him, Sherlock. He's going to need blood, and he's going to be much stronger than you. I'll need to …”

“No!” Sherlock growls possessively, clinging to John. “He's mine, Mycroft. He'll be _my_ mate, not yours.”

“I don't want him as a mate, brother dear. I'm trying to stop you from having your throat ripped out.” Mycroft replies calmly.

“Then come closer and make sure he doesn't.”

Mycroft sighs but steps closer, ready to intervene if John gets out of control.

John suddenly gasps and Sherlock looks up into his eyes; completely black which can only mean that he survived being turned.

“You're going to need to drink, John. Come …”

John lunges for Sherlock and pins him on his back on the couch, driving his teeth into Sherlock's neck and drinking his fill.

Sherlock closes his eyes and involuntarily moans, his hands wrapping round John as the ex-army doctor continues to drink from him.

“Leave, Mycroft. You won't want to see what happens next, especially not when your little brother is involved.” Sherlock says, looking at his brother carefully.

Mycroft is ready to argue with his brother until Sherlock moans loudly and he sees John's hand descending south on his brother's body.

“I'll be downstairs, scream if you need me.” Mycroft replies, heading for the door.

“If I do scream, it won't be for you, dear brother. I can … _promise you that_.” Sherlock moans, his body responding to John's lust.

Mycroft speeds up his pace and heads downstairs to Mrs Hudson's flat; turning the television up to full volume as he enters.

“God, _John_. Fuck me, please.” Sherlock moans, running his hands down to John's arse as he continues to grind against him.

John finally releases his fangs from Sherlock's neck and sits up.

“Sherlock? Shit, I'm on fire. I feel like my head's about to explode.” John replies, blood dripping down his chin.

“ _God_ , come here, my beautiful love. Right now.” Sherlock gasps, pulling John in for a kiss.

John relaxes into the kiss and moans softly; completely at odds with his earlier outburst.

“Is it supposed to feel like this? It feels like I'm burning and I can't do anything about it.”

“It will pass, my darling. Have you had your fill?”

“I don't feel as hungry, if that's what you mean. Now I just feel horny as hell and want to fuck your brains out.” John chuckles to himself.

“What?” Sherlock asks in confusion.

“I was just thinking, besides the burning and blood drinking, nothing's really changed.”

“You mean you … you really want to …”

“Fuck your brains out? Make you scream my name to the heavens? Make you feel like you'll never walk again? Oh yeah, been meaning to talk to you about it for weeks but didn't want to freak you out.” John replies, grinning at his mate's reaction.

“Oh, right. Well, I thought that's what we were about to do.” Sherlock replies, blushing bright pink.

“On the couch, of course not, baby. I'm going to take you to bed properly, treat you like a proper lady.”

“Excuse me?” Sherlock asks, giving John a look.

“You know what I mean, sweetheart. I want to make love to you properly. Not fuck you roughly on a couch, so send your brother home and we can get to it.” John grins, climbing off Sherlock and heading to his mate's bedroom.

“Mycroft, piss off home. I don't need you.” Sherlock calls down, knowing that even over the tv, he'll hear him.

The tv goes quiet and Mycroft exits Mrs Hudson's flat, calling up to his brother.

“Very well, brother mine, I shall be round tomorrow. Blood is in Mrs Hudson's fridge. Be sure to get it before she returns, she might turn homicidal otherwise.”

“Goodbye, Mycroft.” Sherlock snaps back.

Mycroft rolls his eyes, opens the front door and disappears into the night.

“John, I'll be right back.” Sherlock calls, heading down the stairs.

“Hurry up. You don't want to miss the show after all.”

Sherlock shudders with want and dashes down the stairs into Mrs Hudson flat. He quickly heads to the kitchen and grabs the bags of blood from the fridge, putting them into a bag so he doesn't have to make multiple trips.

He quickly heads back into the flat and dumps the bags onto the kitchen table, pulling off his shirt as he enters the bedroom.

John is fully naked on the bed and looks over at Sherlock as he enters; taking in Sherlock's naked form as each part of skin is revealed.

“God, I've wanted to fuck you since I met you but _you_ apparently didn't want to know.” John teases as Sherlock climbs onto the bed.

“Oh, yes, because turning you into an immortal during sex would have surely made you the most _gloriously_ happy man in the world.” Sherlock replies sarcastically, crawling up John's body.

“That's a good point actually. Maybe telling me you were a vampire before sex would have been more appropriate.” John giggles, looking up at Sherlock.

“I'm sorry. For turning you. But I couldn't lose you, John. I know we haven't been together long but I had no choice.” Sherlock sighs sadly, tears appearing in his eyes.

“I know, love. I'm a doctor, I knew I was going to die if you didn't turn me. But I meant what I said, I love you, Sherlock. I did from the moment we kissed.” John replies, wiping tears from his mate's face.

“I love you too, John.”

“Good. Now, onto something sexy. I'll be careful, I promise. Tell me if I go too far, okay.”

“Please, John. I think I've waited long enough.”

“And you'll have to wait just a little longer, sweetheart. Need to prepare you first.”

“Actually, our little rendezvous on the couch made me want you a lot so I thought I could see to that myself and have you watch.”

“Oh, my love, you are so perfect. How the hell did I ever get so lucky?” John smiles, kissing Sherlock softly.

He shifts over and sits up as Sherlock pulls out some lube and pours it on his fingers. The younger man starts to prepare himself and John watches with undisguised hunger as Sherlock moans softly.

He soon gets impatient and throws Sherlock onto his back, driving his tongue into his mouth as Sherlock moans.

“I'm ready, John.” Sherlock moans into John's lips.

“Are you sure, baby? I wouldn't want to hurt you.”

“Please, John. I _need_ you. Can't hold out any longer.”

John bites his lip to prevent a moan and spreads Sherlock's legs wider. He lifts the younger man's hips and pushes into him slowly, watching as Sherlock arches up.

“Holy fuck, you are exquisite, Sher. A bloody masterpiece, right here.” John moans softly, starting to move in and out of Sherlock.

Once he's fully seated, he pulls Sherlock onto his lap and thrusts into him slowly as Sherlock wraps his arms around his neck.

“This is going to take a while, I want to worship you. I want to take care of you. But most of all, I want to love you, Sherlock.” John whispers into Sherlock's ear as he moves in and out of him.

Sherlock sighs happily into John's neck, “I'm yours, John.”

“And I'm yours, Sherlock. Always and forever.” John promises, making love to his mate.

Sherlock gently nips John's neck but as the older vampire finds his prostate, Sherlock's teeth sink deep into John's neck.

John moans loudly and continues to hit that spot every time, feeling Sherlock's body tense tighter and tighter.

“Let it out, sweetheart. Let me hear it. Tell me how good it feels.” John whispers, kissing Sherlock's neck.

The older vampire bites hard into the flesh and Sherlock releases John's neck to scream his mate's name to the heavens, just as John wanted; as he orgasms all over John.

John is completely undone and he orgasms shortly after, looking up at the blood he's drawn from Sherlock's neck.

“That was … thank you, John. You were perfect.” Sherlock whispers, kissing the bite on John's neck.

“No, thank you, my love. Thank you for letting me do this and thank you for saving my life in so many ways.”

“You're welcome. Now, time to sleep. You will need to feed in a few hours. Mrs Hudson has gone to her sister's for the night.” Sherlock replies, climbing off John and crawling up the bed.

“I'd never hurt her, no matter how hungry I was.” John whispers, turning to look at his mate.

“It's just a precaution, my love. I nearly … I nearly attacked her once … I hadn't fed in days but I'd had heroin at the time and I … I went for her.” Sherlock murmurs softly, lying down properly.

“Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. She must have forgiven you, or she wouldn't be here now.” John replies, curling round his new mate.

“I swore to myself I'd never let it get that bad again. Mycroft knew the state I was in and arrived in time to stop me. I made him give her his number, just in case.”

“I understand. Well then, I'll have to make sure we both feed regularly then.” John smiles, kissing Sherlock's curls.

“Yes. Sleep now, my love.” Sherlock replies, kissing John before turning round and snuggling against his mate.

John wraps his arms around his mate tightly and drifts off into a peaceful sleep; his hunger for both Sherlock and blood sated for now.


End file.
